Las aves que olvidaron la canción de la felicidad
by metamorphcat
Summary: Lo que no predijeron ni el moreno, ni el albino, incluso ni si quiera la inspectora Tsunemori fue que el sistema Sibyl, sin importar qué, nunca deja cabos sueltos, nunca deja nada a la suerte, y eso estarían por reaprenderlo ahora. Advierto: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo una historia en la que he pensado mucho si debía o no hacer, pero pues al final decidí hacerla,

está tendrá varios capitulos, no sé cuantos aun, pero ya veremos que sucede, espero me acompañen leyendola

y compartiendo su opinion de ella conmigo.

* * *

**Preludio.**

Lo que no predijeron ni el moreno, ni el albino, incluso ni si quiera la inspectora Tsunemori fue que el sistema Sibyl, sin importar qué, nunca deja cabos sueltos, nunca deja nada a la suerte, y eso estarían por reaprenderlo ahora.

Antes de que el ex-ejecutador lograra dispararle al albino, ambos sintieron de pronto una sensación extraña y dolorosa recorrerles el cuerpo, mientras paulatinamente sus sentidos se iban apagando conforme iba desapareciendo aquella luz que había traído consigo la devastadora sensación: Les habían lanzado una granada.

La inspectora Tsunemori se apuró al ver aquella luz y sobre todo al escuchar el alarido que ambos hombres dejaron escapar – No- dijo con voz temblorosa, temiendo por la vida del moreno, ahora que ella había dejado escapar al albino y había puesto vida de este en peligro al dejarlo al alcance de Kougami Shinya.

Cuando ambos cuerpos yacían inconscientes se acercaron a ellos varias unidades con el fin de brindarle servicios médicos al albino, en ello arribó la inspectora, logrando testificar el cómo planeaban ejecutar al moreno:

- ¡NO! – Gritó tan fuerte que casi se desgarró la garganta en el monosílabo - ¡Yo cumplí mi parte facilitándoles la captura de Makishima Shougo con vida! ¡Por eso…por eso no maten a Kougami! ¡Déjenlo bajo mi custodia como dijeron! – terminó sus demandas respirando agitadamente y apenas pudiendo sostenerse, pues aun se encontraba débil por el altercado con el albino.

- Inspectora Tsunemori Akane, ha hecho un buen trabajo, no excelente como lo esperábamos, sin embargo, al juzgar por su condición no debió haber sido una misión tan fácil como usted pensaba ¿cierto?- mencionó la comisario – Hablaremos más al respecto al destino de Kougami Shinya, luego de que regresemos al ministerio; Makishima Shougo, quien está ahora custodiado en una unidad médica, corre peligro de muerte debido a la cacería a la que se vio sometido por el ex-ejecutador, usted y Kougami Shinya ingresaran en otra unidad médica por el momento, donde se les brindará el servicio necesario.

- ¡Solicito envíen otra unidad al interior de ese edificio! – pidió exaltada, recordando al resto de sus compañeros- el inspector Ginoza está muy herido y el ejecutor Masaoka Tomomi está… -le fue difícil terminar la oración, pero sabía que frente a cualquier usuario del sistema Sibyl no podía flaquear- él murió; también está en el edificio la ejecutora Kunidzuka, así que también solicito que envíen a alguien que pueda llevarla de vuelta al cuartel. –dijo lo más firme que pudo, logrando ver una seña de aprobación de la comisario, en breve solo se dejo guiar a la unidad médica, quedando con la incertidumbre del destino que le depararía a su ex-colega. Una vez en la unidad, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar al hombre que yacía inconsciente frente a ella preguntándose ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que complicarse tanto? Ahora tenía que rogar por mantenerle con vida y ni si quiera estaba segura de si lo conseguiría, después de todo, no había cumplido por completo con su parte del trato.

- Espero poder mantenernos con vida, Kougami, aun cuando quizá tú no me perdones si supieras lo que trama hacer con ese hombre, el sistema Sibyl. Pero aun así no dejo de preguntarme ¿Por qué…?

Continuará...

* * *

Esta historia creo que estará llena de conversaciones y debates filosoficos entre Shougo, Shinya, Sibyl y Akane.

Además tengo algunas ideas de pintar cierto deje de locura en los personajes, espero me acompañen y nos sumerjamos

junt s en la oscuridad del sistema sibyl y la mente humana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cámara Gesell.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían llevado ahí, le tenían en una prisión similar a la que suelen tener a los criminales en potencia, pero obviamente, sabía que estaba bajo la supervisión directa del sistema, aun cuando el sistema mismo, no pudiese leerlo. Sin embargo, por el contrario de cómo tratan a los criminales en potencia, él obviamente tenía un trato más preferencial, el sistema Sibyl anhelaba gozar de su simpatía para que finalmente accediese a la petición de unirse voluntariamente y formar parte del oráculo.

Llevaba puesta la ropa que le concedieron en el ministerio, una camisa y un pantalón que parecían una especie de pijama de hospital, se encontraba como siempre en su celda, sentado, leyendo algunos libros que le habían facilitado para su entretenimiento, sin embargo, estaba cansado de vivir de esa manera, cerró su libro y soltó un suspiro pesado, al instante sonó aquella horrible y conocida voz:

- Makishima Shougo, queremos recordarle que aun tiene la posibilidad de formar parte de esta comunidad que se encarga de comandar y guiar a los civiles de este país. ¿Qué ha pensado respecto a ello? –inquirió la voz robótica, que le hablaba desde la bocina.

- "A los animales a los que hemos hecho nuestros esclavos no nos gusta considerarlos nuestros iguales" ¿me equivoco? –citó a Charles Darwin un tanto distraído, observando por aquellos muros de cristal que le separaban del mundo, más allá de ellos, solo había un pasillo y todavía más allá otra pared que se veía como un espejo, posiblemente ese lugar era tan solo una enorme cámara Gesell.

- Me temo que posee un concepto un tanto errado de lo que pretendemos hacer, ¿por qué no acompaña a la comisario que nos representará esta tarde a tomar el té? Así podrá evitar malinterpretar el objetivo que poseemos los miembros de este consejo.

- No creo que haya cambio alguno, me estado reuniendo con ustedes casi a diario, y lo único que puedo decir de cada una de esas juntas es que "Hay quien cree contradecirnos cuando no hace más que repetir su opinión sin atender la nuestra." No veo porque esta ocasión habría de ser diferente- comentó recostándose y apoyando uno de sus brazos en su frente, estar en ese lugar era cansado y solitario, había pasado por su cabeza varias veces la idea de suicidarse, pero aun seguía algo aferrado a morir por mano de Kougami Shinya, sin embargo, desconocía si este seguía con vida, le había preguntado a los integrantes del parlamento de Sibyl, pero hasta el momento todos se habían negado a darle respuesta, probablemente para detener cualquier conducta cuestionable que pudiese surgir a raíz de una respuesta directa a ese punto.

- …- la fría voz guardó silencio unos segundos para finalmente hablar nuevamente- Le estaremos esperando para tomar el té –Dicho esto, no volvió a surgir la voz en un largo periodo de tiempo.

El albino, se quedó ahora con la vista fija en el techo, anhelando la libertad que le fue arrebatada, de pronto llegó una idea a su mente, quizá no era tan mal plan el asistir a la ridícula fiesta de té del oráculo, si pudiese arreglar el poder verse con aquella inspectora, era posible que pudiese obtener información sobre el paradero de Kougami Shinya, una vez que tuviese esa información, podría decidir qué haría de ahí en más.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiesta de té de Sibyl.**

Finalmente dieron las 5:30 y así como en los días anteriores, comenzaban los preparativos para que tomara el té con alguna de las autoridades de Sibyl, el proceso era muy similar a como se llevaba a cabo en los días de antaño. Un par de _drones_ llegaban a su puerta y abrían una pequeña rendija por la que él debía sacar sus manos, las cuales eran esposadas, en breve se abría otra rendija para repetir el proceso con sus pies, finalmente se abría la puerta, para que se engancharan las cadenas de ambas esposas con una 3era y asegurar la integridad de la comisario, así como evitar cualquier intento de escape por parte del albino, sin tener que dañarlo en el proceso.

El de orbes ámbar dejó su confinamiento de cristal con tranquilidad y se dirigió a la sala donde se había reunido con la comisario Joshu Kasei con anterioridad, ya se encontraba planeando como guiar la conversación de modo, que se le pudiese conceder más adelante y a brevedad el poder intercambiar algunas cuantas palabras con aquella pequeña inspectora, que por lo que parecía era una de esas indeseables e inseparables relaciones.

Caminaba despacio, arrastrando las cadenas de sus tobillos, no muy animado del todo, pero avanzando. Cuando finalmente se posó en la entrada, se encontró sentada del otro lado de la mesa y con una mirada neutra, a la inspectora Tsunemori. Tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron sin despegarse una de la otra, hasta que finalmente la inspectora le pidió:

- Por favor, tome asiento- dijo con un leve ademán de mano, sin perder de vista al hombre frente a ella. Sin agregar nada, el joven se dirigió a la silla que estaba frente a la de la inspectora para finalmente hablar.

- ¿A qué se debe que usted se encuentre aquí, inspectora Tsunemori Akane?

- …- la joven no respondió "aun cuando sé que debo ser profesional, ciertamente, es difícil sentarse a beber el té con el hombre que asesinó a Yuki, al señor Masaoka, que hizo que Kagari fuese asesinado, que el inspector Ginoza fuera degradado y que…" por su mente pasó la imagen de Kougami Shinya "causó tantos estragos en nuestras vidas…" frunció el ceño.

- Veo que no está muy contenta de verme, así que asumo que no vino por gusto – tomó una de las tazas disponibles y la llevó a sus labios para darle una bocanada al humeante té de manzanilla con miel, en breve prosiguió - Para que le hayan convocado a este lugar, implica que debe estar enterada no sólo de la verdad detrás del sistema, sino también del papel que se pretende tome en él, ¿me equivoco?

- Precisamente.

- Me sorprende que aun conociendo la verdad sobre el sistema sibyl esté muy dispuesta a cooperar con ellos, después de todo, desde su perspectiva los usuarios del parlamento, son como yo ¿no le preocupa que seamos nosotros quienes rijamos a la humanidad?

- Ciertamente, me doy cuenta que "El mundo ha sido hecho por los locos para los cuerdos" sin embargo, quiero que comprenda que el sistema Sibyl, aun cuando no estoy de acuerdo con todas su políticas, sé que es necesario, pero ciertamente, no es sobre eso a lo que vine aquí –dijo la castaña sin perder de vista un solo movimiento del albino, quien parecía un tanto divertido con la actitud que ella estaba tomando, como si quisiera asimilar de algún modo la personalidad de Kougami Shinya.

- Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de charlar sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron en la ciudad, cuando me capturaron por primera vez –comentó mientras tomaba su tenedor y cortaba un bocado de la castella que les sirvieron a ambos para acompañar el té y recordando el dolor que sintió en la nuca la primera vez que se topó con ella, arqueó una ceja y continuó- Dígame, inspectora, si en aquel entonces la mayor parte de los ciudadanos cometió "crímenes" como usted los llamaría, y tomando en cuenta su historial en el que mencionaba usted ser quien decidiría su propia justicia- mencionó recordando el informe que le había preparado Choe Guseong, antes de la cacería del viejo Senguji- ¿castigaría a toda la ciudad por los crímenes cometidos, incluso si fuese toda la ciudad? Conteste, considerando que ahora viene abogando por el oráculo de Sibyl, a sabiendas de lo que eso implica.

- "El número de malhechores no autoriza el crimen" –dijo simple, realmente no estaba muy gustosa de estar ahí, pero para ella, ahora era algo necesario- así que ya se vería como proceder de acuerdo a como haya sido a cada caso- aun cuando estaba dudosa del porque él sabía lo que ella había comentado con respecto a decidir su propia justicia, decidió no enfocarse por el momento en ello, de hacerlo, caería en su juego.

- Esa cita es de Charles Dickens, ¿me equivoco?

- Como mencioné antes, no vine aquí para esto, usted no hará las preguntas; las haré yo – aclaró finalmente tomando el control de sus emociones y de la situación, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa burlona por parte del de orbes ámbar- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se está resistiendo a formar parte del sistema Sibyl? Francamente, creí que al ver las pocas, por no decir nulas, alternativas que poseía, no se negaría. Aun cuando actualmente usted es un huésped para el sistema, eso no significa que será así para siempre ¿Lo sabe, cierto?

- Para usted responderé que es porque "El orden social a cambio de libertad es un mal trato" creo que es un tanto ridículo y elitista el formar parte de la corte de Sibyl, podrán tener la perspectiva de que son superiores o incluso similares a dioses, pero tal y como le dije a Touma Kozaburo o como usted le conoció Joshu Kasei, aun cuando creen haber alcanzado dicho nivel de dios, aun temen a la muerte. Ciertamente es una tendencia humana y sumamente narcisista el creer que nadie puede entender o el simple hecho de creer ser diferente o especial, pero no dejan de ser humanos - comentó con un cierto deje de ironía, mientras jugaba con el tenedor –para usted y los nobles ciudadanos que cohabitan en este lugar venerando la "grandeza" del sistema quien vende su eslogan como "a prueba de fallos" no son más que ovejas que se dejan guiar por un pastor humano, ciertamente no se dan cuenta que al ser imperfecto es lo que lo hace perfectamente humano, dicho de otra manera, y aun cuando es un secreto para los civiles, la "perfección" del sistema Sibyl es la prueba irrefutable de su humanidad y por tanto de su imperfección. El sistema Sibyl habla de guiarse completamente por la lógica, pero ¿No cree que eso quedó zanjado mucho tiempo atrás, inspectora?

- Limítese a responder lo que le he preguntado, por favor –comentó con severidad, no dejándose intimidar por el rimbombante discurso del albino.

- Me doy cuenta que el parlamento de Sibyl es generoso con sus huéspedes, pero ¿me pregunto si será igual con sus piezas? –dijo esto en un tono un tanto serio, inquiriendo indirectamente a la inspectora y esperando ella le entendiese la pregunta que flotaba en el aire de esa habitación "¿Qué ha sucedido con Kougami Shinya?" – como no lo sé, no estoy seguro de que tan dispuesto pueda estar para cooperar con ellos –dijo intentando con esto justificar su pregunta a oídos del sistema.

- ¿Qué es lo que precisamente quiere saber? –dijo la inspectora que anteriormente, había sido advertida por Sibyl de no revelarle información al albino sobre el destino del moreno.

- Bueno, en vista de que planean sea parte del sistema, quiero saber que sucede con aquellos que ya no le son útiles, por ejemplo ¿qué sucedió con Kougami Shinya? Después de todo, se rebeló para ir a por mí, si no mal recuerdo- exteriorizó por fin.

- No estoy autorizada para darle información sobre lo que ocurre en el exterior –dijo la inspectora algo seria, el albino por su parte sonrió de una manera casi carnívora, perturbando a la castaña en el proceso, quien no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa, era similar a la que mostraba Kougami en determinadas situaciones, en su cabeza sonó una señal de alarma, pero fue tarde.

El albino se levanto en un movimiento brusco y rápido, tumbó a la inspectora y se posicionó sobre ella, de tal manera que con la cadena que unía sus muñecas pudiese ahorcarla, apretando el metal lo más que pudiese al cuello de esta e intentando a como pudiese, dejarle alguna especie de marca en el cuello y el rostro. Acercó sus labios al oído de la joven que estaba forcejeando para poder respirar, con los dientes atrapó el pequeño arete que adornaba la oreja de la castaña y tiró de él hasta arrancarlo desgarrando dolorosamente en el proceso el lóbulo de esta, luego bajó nuevamente susurrándole al ensangrentado oído, algo que no alcanzó ella a entender del todo; intentaba a como podía quitarse de encima a ese hombre que la superaba en tamaño y fuerza, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

La habitación se había llenado de un gas somnífero, durmiendo a ambos en el proceso y evitando con esto el dañar a la sierva de Sibyl y al albino. Llegaron un par de _drones_ para extraer ambos cuerpos, llevando al albino a su cámara de confinamiento y a la castaña con el equipo médico.

Cuando despertó la de ojos avellana, no le mencionó al equipo médico, ni a nadie de lo que se había dado cuenta: el albino no tuvo intención alguna de matarla, de haberlo querido posiblemente sólo le habría roto el cuello; él buscó dejarle una marca, por lo que notó finalmente el papel que tanto el sistema Sibyl como Makishima Shougo le habían dado: ella sería una mensajera.

- Le agradecemos su cooperación, Tsunemori Akane –se escuchó de pronto aquella voz tan conocida- Lamentamos que se haya visto afectada por el ataque de Makishima Shougo, sin embargo, estamos contentos con su trabajo, ya que desde que despertó hace 5 días, no habíamos logrado que hablase tanto como lo hizo hoy. Ciertamente, al ver el desempeño que tuvo en su conversación, nos hace desear más que él forme parte de nuestra asociación, y que a su vez, usted trabaje más directamente con nosotros.

- ¿Qué hay de Kougami? –inquirió ella con inquietud.

- Como sabe, Kougami Shinya sigue bajo arresto en una de las cámaras del ministerio de sanidad. Debemos mencionarle qué, al ver su desempeño con Makishima Shougo y respetando el trato que se formó por la solicitud que hizo antes de la captura de este último, es posible que se proceda a asegurar la vida de Kougami Shinya, eso si su psycho-pass se estabiliza, sin embargo, aun se está debatiendo si regresará o no a su servicio como ejecutor.

- Tomaré la responsabilidad por Kougami, así que solicito el permiso para que vuelva a su deber, bajo mi custodia en el equipo 1.

- Se discutirá el caso y se le informará a la brevedad de una respuesta unánime. Puede retirarse.

La inspectora, observó su cuello en el espejo, sabía que no podía ocultar las marcas fácilmente, lo mismo ocurría con su oreja, que estaba visiblemente roja y tenía esa fisura marcada que recorría el lóbulo, sería difícil pero sabía lo peligroso que sería para la vida del ex-ejecutor que le mostrara la heridas sin más, pues él de inmediato notaría el mensaje del albino; parte del trato con Sibyl consistía en visitar cada día al moreno por lo que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que si no se movía con cautela, el sistema Sibyl lograría su cometido: asimilar a Makishima Shougo y disponer de Kougami Shinya. Por lo que ella, debía ser cuidadosa en su andar, entre estás 3 entidades.

* * *

Aquí dejo el 3er capitulo, me gustaría leer sus opiniones. Me da gusto que parece ser este fic esta teniendo aceptación, gracias por darle la oportunidad, espero continuen acompañandome y dando sus opiniones, que son muy valiosas para mí, les agradezco a las personas lindas que me han escrito Shima-tan y Shiro24Kuro ^^

Notas:

"El mundo ha sido hecho por los locos para los cuerdos" es de Oscar Wilde

"El número de malhechores no autoriza el crimen" como menciona Shougo la cita es de Chales Dickens

"El orden social a cambio de libertad es un mal trato" es del Marqués de Sade.

Antes de que lo olvide, en el cápitulo anterior puse esta cita, pero no de quien era:  
"Hay quien cree contradecirnos cuando no hace más que repetir su opinión sin atender la nuestra" es de Oscar Wilde (que como podrán notar, me gusta mucho este autor).


	4. Chapter 4

**Confinamiento**

Luego del altercado, llevaron al albino a su celda, no sin antes curarlo, pues por el esfuerzo en súbito que hizo al atacar a la inspectora, sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente. Algunas horas más tarde despertó con algo de dolor y sin poder moverse mucho, ante esto sólo elevó una de sus manos, sosteniéndola en el aire, como si intentase sujetarse de algo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Desde que había despertado, Kougami Shinya había sido encerrado en aquella habitación que solía ocupar cuando estaba en servicio, aparentemente estaba prohibido para él recibir visitas humanas, salvo por la inspectora que por lo que sabía, estaba obligada a ir a verlo todos los días, a parte de ella solo drones iban a entregarle comida o a hacerle algún extraño examen.

Ahora que el caso de Makishima Shougo estaba cerrado y él estaba obligado a vivir en confinamiento, realmente no había nada que hacer, además, sentía un pequeño vacío pues no había logrado su cometido, ya que antes de poder dispararle a ese hombre, el ministerio de sanidad los interceptó a ambos, y por lo que había escuchado de boca de la inspectora Tsunemori y de la comisario Kasei, Makishima Shougo ya no pertenecía más a este mundo; no era que confiara realmente en la comisario, sin embargo, si la inspectora lo decía, las probabilidades de que fuera cierto eran altas, y eso le estaba enloqueciendo porque muy dentro de él, presentía que ese hombre seguía con vida, simplemente no podía conformarse con pensar en él cómo en un muerto sin haber visto su cadáver primero, simplemente, no podía admitir que no había sido él quien lo mató, no podía…además todo el proceso le había parecido extraño, simplemente había algo que no embonaba.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, después de todo, realmente ya no era útil para el sistema Sibyl, al contrario, seguramente era considerado un peligro total, ya no simplemente para la sociedad, sino para el oráculo en sí. Para él era una certeza que había algo raro, lo sabía por aquella ocasión en que Makishima Shougo había escapado y lo había contactado, le dejó como mensaje que el susodicho sistema no era algo que valiera la pena proteger: un flagrante secreto. Era obvio que tarde o temprano el moriría por orden de Sibyl, sin embargo, le preocupaba el por qué eso no había ocurrido aun, había muchas preguntas e ideas surcando por su mente, demasiadas.

[¿No he muerto porque aun soy útil de alguna manera para ellos? De ser así ¿cuál? Es probable que sea usado como cebo o como rehén…La inspectora mencionó que ella solicitó se asegurara mi vida, sin embargo, el sistema no accedería a algo como eso para alguien como yo o como ella, menos, sin un motivo en específico…a menos que…Tsunemori Akane, ella debe estar involucrada en algo más grande, pero ¿De qué manera están usándonos? En este lugar no tengo acceso a ningún tipo de información y la inspectora no está autorizada para decirme mucho de lo que suceda "afuera"…quizá…]

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un drone que ingresaba a su habitación. Frunció el ceño. Nuevamente esa comida, desde que despertó se había percatado de algo, le servían la comida 2 horas antes de recibir la visita de la inspectora, siempre era igual. Luego de comérsela –pues no podía negarse a ingerirla- solía tener muchos malestares e irritación, tanto, que terminaba por pedirle a la inspectora que se fuera. Aunque esto no era siempre, a veces no se sentía mal, pero había notado un patrón, su malestar se presentaba "una visita si, una visita no". Seguramente le echaban alguna especie de droga, era obvio que tenían un motivo para hacerlo, de hecho en su cabeza había sentido cierto parecido con aquella novela de Anthony Burgess*, pero si su hipótesis era correcta, debía encontrar cual era el estímulo preciso al que intentaban que asociara el malestar, ¿qué conducta querían evitar o que era lo qué querían que aumentara? aunque no esperaba que el sistema Sibyl recurriera a un método tan antiguo y obsoleto como el del conductismo, tenía un 70 % de probabilidad de equivocarse, pero ¿de no ser así?. Debía pensar ¿Cuál es el objetivo del sistema? ¿y si eso era sólo una distracción? Seguro había una verdad más allá de esa verdad, pero no sería tan fácil de discernir. No muy animado comenzó por fin a comer aquellos alimentos, muy a su pesar, como si estuviese comiendo un manojo de heno.

Cuando terminó de comer, se sintió inquiero, comenzó a embargarle una sensación extraña, no era la primera vez, pero no le pasaba seguido y no era el malestar de siempre, sentía de pronto que estaba en un peligro mortal, quería ocultarse en algún punto estratégico, en el cual pudiese observar todo el lugar y de ser necesario atacar.

- Posiblemente el plan de Sibyl es que yo no pueda regresar a ningún tipo de sociedad- murmuró en una voz casi inaudible, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a ese impulso que tenía, la supervivencia real no estaba en ocultarse en algún armario, estaba precisamente en seguir las reglas del sistema sin cumplir sus expectativas.

Terminó por sentarse frente a la puerta, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, como en posición fetal, la mirada la tenía fija a la puerta, era una mirada pesada, con un inquietante brillo, si alguien hubiese estado parado frente a él, seguramente habría experimentado la sensación que se tiene cuando se está frente a un depredador.

El azabache estaba comenzando a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, a ellos acudió su ex –subordinado Sasayama Mitsuru, hacía tiempo no pensaba en él, le dio algo de gracia el recordar aquella vez que los llevo a él y a Gino a aquel cabaret, realmente no se desenvolvieron muy bien en el lugar, podía recordar como intentaba el pobre castaño, evitar que generaran más gastos innecesarios abriendo cosas como botellas de licores caros y canastas de frutas reales –que para la época era algo bastante costoso- luego recordó como al final de aquella noche solo les sonrió y se burló juguetonamente por las tonterías que habían hecho –ese pensamiento le sacó al moreno una ligera sonrisa, que se borró cuando- en breve, por su mente se cruzó el recuerdo del cuerpo ultrajado de su amigo, de pronto ya no estaba más en aquella habitación, se vio rodeado por un montón de cadáveres de Sasayama, tal cual recordaba los ojos del hombre habían sido reemplazados por monedas y del cuerpo desmembrado emanaba un extraño aroma a plástico, los miembros resquebrajados iban moviéndose con dificultad arrastrando los torsos y con ello jalando los órganos que permanecían ahora esparcidos por el suelo. Llevó sus manos a su flequillo, comenzando a jalarlo y a encajar sus uña en sus sienes, apretó las mandíbulas y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Los cuerpos se acercaban lentamente a él y le jalaban el pantalón, algunos rogando por su ayuda y otros reclamando su fallo, comenzaban a clamar en eco ese nombre tan conocido: Makishima Shougo…de pronto todos los cadáveres comenzaron a derretirse y frente a él apareció ese hombre, cuando intentó dirigirse a él para encestarle un buen golpe, se dio cuenta que no podía, los derretidos restos de los cadáveres de Sasayama había pegado sus pies al suelo e inmovilizaban sus piernas, no podía hacer más que estirar su mano clamando desesperadamente por alcanzar a ese hombre, de repente todo ardió en llamas y el lugar en el que estaba se desintegraba, pronto el suelo en el que estaba parado dejó de existir y cayó a un abismo, mientras su vista aun seguía clavada en el blanco cuerpo que le veía caer desde arriba y que pronto fue envuelto en llamas.

De la nada vio una puerta, y esta reprodujo un sonido, como si alguien desde afuera tocara, de pronto la puerta se abrió e ingresó la inspectora. Ya no estaba en ese extraño espacio, nuevamente estaba en su habitación, así que sin más que hacer observó a la castaña que llegó con la misma actitud de siempre, o al menos eso quería aparentar, pero él lo notó…había algo diferente en su andar, en su manera de moverse y por sobre todo, en su ropa. No estaba vestida como normalmente, ahora llevaba una blusa con un cuello alto, adornado con unos pequeños y delgados tablones y no la camisa blanca que usualmente llevaba, ya no llevaba la falda que antes portaba, en su lugar usaba un pantalón de vestir, pero por sobre todo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue aquella extraña marca en su oreja que estaba procurando ocultar.

- Buenas tardes, Kougami, ¿cómo ha estado? –intentó ella nerviosa, iniciar una conversación ante la mirada inquisitiva del ex-ejecutor.

- Le sucedió algo –no era una pregunta, le estaba afirmando y abordando el tema que ella tanto quería evitar.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pues se sentía algo culpable por haberle mentido respecto a la muerte del albino, y esas heridas la estaban delatando deliberadamente.

- Sólo tengo que verle para darme cuenta. Estás asustada –dejó los formalismos a un lado- ¿te pone nerviosa que te pregunte?

- …- la inspectora no sabía que responder, solo se quedó viendo al ex-ejecutor, pues estaba segura que jamás podría engañarlo, sin importar cuánto tratara, y eso le preocupaba en vista de la situación.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la oreja? –preguntó directamente y en breve se fijó un poco más en el rostro de ella, notando algunos rasguños leves- ¿y en la cara?- inquirió con la vista fija en ella, como si le dijera "no dejaré que evadas la pregunta"

La inspectora tragó en seco, nuevamente Kougami mostraba aquella carnívora mirada, la misma que mostraba cuando tenía un rastro de Makishima Shougo…

* * *

Finalmente apareció Kougami, pero su mente parece estar algo inestable...¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? :3 me encantaría leer sus opiniones

*Anthony Burgess es el autor de "La naranja mecanica" y hago alución a ella con la relación de ideas que hace Kougami. En la novela al protagonista Alex le inyectan un quimico que hace que tenga malestares luego de algunos minutos, y lo ponían a ver peliculas que mostraran actos violentos de variados tipos de manera que relacionara el malestar con la violencia, así lo incapacitarían de cometer actos violentos y delictivos, pues cada vez que fuere a hacerlo, comenzaría a sentir un malestar, y para desgracia de él, llegan a ponerle de fondo la 9na sinfonia de Beethoven (Alex es amante de la musica de Beethoven) haciendo con esto que no pudiese escuchar esa melodia nuevamente. De hecho la novela (esa parte al menos) es una critica al conductismo, una rama de la psicología que (hablando muy silvestremente) procura aumentar o disminuir conductas por medio de estimulo-respuesta-consecuencia.

Por alguna razon la pagina o mi compu, ya ni sé no me deja responder con mp -w-U creo que ha de ser mi compu, en fin, muchas gracias a todas las personas lindas que le han dado oportunidad a esta historia y que me han escrito, espero no descepcionarl s:

Shima-tan: Que bueno que te guste la historia ^^ jeje. Y oh si, a veces es algo dificil conseguir otras obras de O.W. además de las populares, pero es un autor excelente con el que creo me habria divertido platicando si hubiesemos vivido en la misma epocaXD

Shiro24Kuro: Bueno, aun no sé tampoco si seguirá con vida hasta el final, yo espero que si ^^ pero ya veremos más adelante como termina la historia, jeje. Oh si, Akane hace lo que puede de acuerdo lo a lo que le pidió el sistema, todo sea por mantener vivo a Shinya, pero sabemos que no puede competir con el moreno y el albino, que como vimos, no pueden ser engañados por ella, tal como piensas el sistema esta planeando algo, que descubriremos conforme avance la historia :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazos**

El moreno se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama con sus brazos recargados en sus piernas y ambas manos entrelazadas con los pulgares descansando juntos, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo mientras que en su mente solo podía recordar la expresión de terror que tuvo la inspectora cuando se acercó a ella y sobre todo cuando acercó su mano a aquella oreja para ver mejor la marca que tenía y que ella no le permitió tocar- pues le había dado un manotazo- eso lo dejó perplejo, pero con ello le confirmó que eso era una herida.

Posiblemente había sufrido el ataque de algún criminal que estuvieron persiguiendo y ahora estaba asustada, era una respuesta común en las personas que habían sufrió de algún ataque que en ocasiones rechazaran el contacto, pero la inspectora Tsunemori no era tan débil, eso era lo que la caracterizaba y lo que le había enseñado al trabajar bajo su comando, entonces ¿Qué era? ¿Qué quería evitar que viera o que se enterara?

*Flash back*

- Lo lamento – no quiso decir nada más, temía que si lo hacía, terminaría enlodándose y poniéndose aun más en evidencia. Aun permanecía en ella una expresión extraña que Kougami no estaba seguro si identificar como culpa o miedo…posiblemente ambos, pero ¿culpa por el manotazo o por mantenerle encerrado? Y ¿miedo? ¿De él?

-"El perro es, generalmente, un animal que jamás se venga del castigo que le aplica su amo" –dejó escapar el moreno volviéndose para darle la espalda a la inspectora y dirigirse a tomar un cigarrillo, ella había quedado sorprendida con aquella declaración porque sabía que era la forma del moreno de reconocerla, no al sistema, sino a ella como una colega capaz; la tensión en el ambiente era mucha y él seguía aun con los efectos de aquella comida, así que decidió que era mejor "no moverse de más".

- ¿Sabe? De alguna manera ha comenzado a hablar como ese hombre…- agregó con una sonrisa amarga, el moreno de inmediato volvió la vista hacia ella perplejo, [¡Rayos!] pensó para dentro de sí misma la inspectora, eso lo había dicho sin pensar, y lo quiera o no, el haber traído al albino como tema definitivamente no era algo bueno. No sabiendo muy bien que decir se apresuró a agregar- Una vez leí que cuando alguien muere o se aleja, las personas que le conocían adoptan alguna conducta similar a la de esa persona, ya que es una manera de mantenerle presente en su vida, aunque sea de manera inconsciente – [¡maldición!] volvió a reprenderse, eso sonó como si estuviera consolándole por haber perdido a un ser querido, y eso definitivamente no era así.

- ¿También piensas que sigo obsesionado con él, no?- inquirió el moreno, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta flagrante que flotaba en el aire.

- ¿También? – inquirió la inspectora, pues estaba segura que ella era la única autorizada para visitarle, sin darse cuenta que al contestar de esa manera era como si le hubiese respondido "Si" al moreno.

- Si el sistema no lo creyera, no me mantendría encerrado, normalmente me mataría pero…tú les pediste que me mantuvieran vivo ¿me equivoco? – la inspectora bajo la mirada. [Además…incluso yo creo que aun estoy obsesionado con él] pensó él moreno.

- Así es ¿Usted hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera? – inquirió preocupada; el ex –ejecutor le dio la espalda. Ella se dio cuenta que la conversación no duraría más, así que se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes agregar en un murmullo -actualmente soy como Mephisto, pero ni si quiera puedo distinguir quién es Fausto.

Dicho esto, ella salió de ahí, el moreno quien se volvió de inmediato ante las palabras que ella le dijo, ya solo pudo ver la puerta cerrarse tras de ella.

*Fin del flashback*

Seguía pensando aun en lo que le dijo la inspectora, conocía la novela de "Fausto" así que le pareció peculiar que se comparará a sí misma con aquel demonio al que Fausto vendió su alma. Pero si ella era Mephisto, entonces la pregunta de ella era adecuada ¿Quién era Fausto? Pero aun más importante había algunas preguntas que ella no había hecho, posiblemente como pistas para él.

Si se ponía a analizar todo, es supuesto por la mayoría que Mephisto es un subordinado de Satanás, es decir, hay alguien aun mayor detrás de él que maneja los hilos, obviamente ese debe ser el sistema Sibyl, pero de ser así…si ella estaba dudando de quien era Fausto, eso implicaba que había algún candidato para algo grande; si se lo mencionó a él, que no puede recibir información de "afuera", significaba que lo era, pero en ese caso también implicaba que había más de un candidato. Por su mente pasó un recuerdo: cuando Makishima había escapado y lo había llamado le dijo que el sistema Sibyl era algo por lo que no valía la pena arriesgar su vida, tal como le había comentado al profesor Saiga, probablemente el sistema le había hecho una propuesta a Makishima, una que no aceptó ¿A caso le estaba informando que Makishima Shougo seguía con vida?

Suspiro cansadamente y aclaró sus ideas, eso no podía ser así, no tenía prueba alguna, ni nada real en que basarse más que puras coincidencias circunstanciales, posiblemente aun estaba sufriendo los efectos de la droga que le ponían en la comida, así que probablemente era parte del desvarío que le causaba; sonrió tristemente pues quizá y realmente el plan de Sibyl para con él, era hacer que no pudiera volver a ningún tipo de sociedad. Pero aun así, una parte de él anhelaba que aquel hombre aun viviera, porque no toleraba la idea que lo haya matado otra persona que no fuera él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El albino se encontraba como siempre –desde que despertó- en su habitación con muros de espejo y cristal, ahora su movilidad se había reducido considerablemente desde que sus heridas se habían abierto, pero no le importaba mucho, él tan solo quería obtener algún tipo de respuesta, si es que podría haber alguna.

- Makishima Shougo, han transcurrido un par de días desde entonces, y la inspectora necesita hacerle otras preguntas. Para ello, le solicitamos que asista a una reunión con ella, como un favor especial hacia nosotros, sus anfitriones; sin embargo, no permitiremos que se repita la misma situación de la ultima vez, por ello le pedimos no tenga alguna idea equivocada cuando vaya a verla –sentenció la tan conocida voz.

Dicho esto, por la habitación comenzó a fluir un gas paralizante, el albino que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, cayó al suelo, pudo ver su reflejo en los cristales de aquella cámara en la que se encontraba y sonrió amargamente pensando como todo era tan similar a los escritos de George Orwell

[¿Acaso soy…yo soy el último hombre?] Rió internamente ante la idea –Vaya broma…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el sistema sibyl aun cuando se guía por la lógica, suele tener asambleas para los consensos respecto a decisiones importantes para asegurar la continuidad de la humanidad, últimamente había estado teniendo aun más juntas, pues había variados temas que abordar:

- Entonces, se ha llegado a una decisión unánime para remover al Ginoza Nobuchika de su puesto de inspector, pero también estamos de acuerdo en conservarlo como un valioso ejecutor, ya que no estamos en condiciones de debilitar aun más la fuerza del equipo 1- el resto de la corte asentía con ayuda de las computadoras.

- Hay que promover otra forma para que Makishima Shougo se una voluntariamente a nosotros –comenzó a hablar otro de los cerebros.

- ¿Por qué no le obligamos? Si mantenemos sus acciones y accesos limitados dentro del sistema mismo, tendríamos su cooperación y evitaríamos un golpe de estado.

- El que se integre en nuestro cuerpo, no asegura su cooperación, incluso si restringimos su poder dentro de la corte, podría ser perjudicial a largo plazo para su mente, que es lo que queremos. Creo que es mejor convencerle – agregó otro de los miembros, siendo secundado por otros.

- Podríamos enviar nuevamente a la inspectora Tsunemori, la última vez conseguimos resultados favorables y ya hemos encontrado un prospecto que tal vez también posea un Psycho-Pass cristalizado, así que en breve dará inicio el proyecto Scarlet...

Continuará...

* * *

Hola!  
finalmente pude traer el siguiente capítulo, una disculpa por el retraso pero estaba en finales :3

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me leen y que me escriben, les amodoro muchisisimo 3!

Notas:

* "El perro es, generalmente, un animal que jamás se venga del castigo que le aplica su amo" es de Charles Dickens

* [¿Acaso soy…yo soy el último hombre?] - Hace referencia a la novela 1984 de George Orwell, cuando O'brien luego de torturar a Winston lo hace verse en un espejo y le dice "Tú eres el último hombre. El guardián del espíritu humano"

Respuestas:

_shiro24Kuro:_ ^^ gracias que bueno que te guste la historia, sí francamente me había tardado un poco en meter a Kou, pero era necesario, ciertamente el sistema tiene un plan para él u_u pero si es malvado al ponerle drogas en su comida, pobresito. En este cap salio un poco más y tal como esperabas, la ropa no es suficiente para que Akane engañe a Kou-chan ^w^

_luvenor:_ aaaaw muchas gracias! ;u; me encantan los debates de ese tipo y me he estado esforzando para que los personajes puedan mantener su escencia y filosofar de esa manera, me da gusto que te agrade mi historia ^w^ Oh si la naranja mecanica es todo un clasico ideal para entretener, realmente vuelve la criminalidad como una obra de arte, así que me pareció combinaba jeje ^^ Este capítulo está menos filosófico, pero pronto volveremos a los debates jeje ^0^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

La verdad, pretendía hacerlo más largo, pero creo que eso me tomaría más tiempo, así que mejor lo dejé más o menos de la misma extensión ñ_ñU lo siento, la musa es muy caprichosa y también XD estoy leyendo tan rapido como mi tiempo libre me lo permita para poder ampliar más la proyección de Makishima y Kougami, aunque me entiendo bien con ambos personajes, los dos son personajes que son muy similares pero con matices delicados que los hacen diferentes por lo que no quiero que se "traslapen", además ._.U plantear al sistema sibyl es un tanto...ammm...¿como describirlo? me imagino que sería como describir como sería el tacto de un Susuwatari?. Lo siento, dejaré de divagar y les dejaré leer lo que les interesa:

* * *

**Ciclo.**

- El que Makishima Shougo se integre en nuestro cuerpo, no asegura su cooperación, incluso si restringimos su poder dentro de la corte, podría ser perjudicial a largo plazo para su mente, que es lo que queremos. Creo que es mejor convencerle – agregó otro de los miembros, siendo secundado por otros.

- Podríamos enviar nuevamente a la inspectora Tsunemori, la última vez conseguimos resultados favorables y ya hemos encontrado un prospecto que tal vez también posea un Psycho-Pass cristalizado, así que en breve dará inicio el proyecto Scarlet.

- Ciertamente, el número de las personas con un psycho-pass cristalizado es mayor al de aquellas con un Psycho-Pass criminalmente asintomático, pero no por ello son comunes.

- Existe otra persona que también posee un Psycho-Pass cristalizado y que podría ayudar con Makishima Shougo, ya que a este último podría agradarle, sin embargo, es poco probable que se preste a cooperar con nosotros, ya que se aisló precisamente por su oposicionismo al sistema. Además también fue maestro del elemento Kougami Shinya y llegó a contactar y darle unas clases a la inspectora Tsunemori.

- Habla usted de Saiga Jouji ¿cierto? No veo adecuado el solicitar su apoyo, en vista de que alguien como él, que se negó a ser partícipe de la vida dentro de la sociedad Sibyl, no podría tolerar la petición que le haremos, debido a que por su personalidad tendríamos que revelarle lo mismo que a la inspectora Tsunemori y a Makishima Shougo, lo cual causaría que varios elementos que son peligrosos puedan volver sus colmillos hacia Sibyl.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos y la castaña no lograba hacer que el albino hablara con ella nuevamente, ciertamente estaba sorprendida de verlo tan restringido como estaba: tenía una mirada gélida y vacía, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, lucía más pálido de lo normal (y eso era decir bastante), tenía muy marcadas las ojeras, posiblemente por la herida que tenía, llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza llena de correas y un bozal que si bien le permitía hablar, más no morder; se veía que el sistema sibyl había tomado medidas contra el atentado de la última vez.

- ¿Ha pensado sobre lo que hablamos la última vez? –volvió a preguntar, pero seguía sin respuesta- ¿Le molesta que sea yo quien esté aquí?

- …

- ¿Preferiría hablar con otra persona?- el albino por un momento dirigió su mirada hacía la inspectora, pero su semblante no cambió era como si le contestara sarcásticamente "¿Acaso puedo elegir?"

- …- seguía sin contestar, no estaba interesado en lo que sea que tuviese que decirle la inspectora, seguro era más bazofia que ya había oído antes.

- ¿Hay algo que le gustaría preguntar?- trató una vez más la joven, quien no estaba consiguiendo resultados muy favorables. Se sentía un poco más segura con aquel hombre restringido como estaba, pero no por ello dejaba de tener la guardia en alto. Con esta pregunta notó un extraño brillo en los ojos del hombre ¿esperanza? – No puedo prometerle el que pueda contestarle, pero adelante, pregunte lo que quiera- concedió. Él sabía que lo más probable es que no le contestara, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo y si lograba que le revelase algo, habría ganado mucho.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Kougami Shinya? –por fin habló el albino, la castaña, suspiró pesadamente y le contestó:

- No puedo revelarle sobre nada relacionado al elemento Kougami Shinya- Sentenció, y enseguida pudo ver la mirada del albino oscurecerse nuevamente- Pero- continuó- preguntaré si puedo darle mínimo esa información- dijo conciliadoramente, realmente no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero necesitaba conseguir resultados de ese hombre, esperaba que si lograba hacer suficientes méritos, el sistema concediera su petición de que el moreno volviese a trabajar bajo su cargo, pero no pudo evitar que por su mente pasara: [Aun cuando ninguno de los dos sabe si quiera si el otro sigue con vida, incluso recluidos…continúan persiguiéndose] - ¿Hay algo más que quiera saber?

- … -nuevamente sin respuesta, ya no hablaría más con esa mujer si continuaba todo así, al menos no ese día, no se sentía con ánimos suficientes para verla intentando imitar a Kougami Shinya. La inspectora notó de inmediato la actitud del albino, así que optó por dirigir la conversación respecto al moreno, en vista de que quizá lograría conseguir material si se encarrilaba en esa dirección.

- ¿Qué haría si supiera que sigue con vida o que murió?- con esto logró captar nuevamente la atención del albino, un logro, al menos- Usted está recluido en este lugar, y a menos que acepte la propuesta del sistema Sibyl, no podrá salir de aquí sin importar si él vive o muere, usted no podrá hacer nada al respecto…-dijo cruelmente la inspectora, ella misma se había dado cuenta de aquel sentimiento hostil que le embargaba y la había impulsado a confirmarle la realidad que él ya debía saber; aun cuando quería fingir que era para conseguir más información de aquel hombre, la realidad estaba latente y casi palpable en su mente.

- Si está tan segura de ello, entonces no debería suponer un problema el decirme algo como eso- contraatacó, no dejándose intimidar por el flagrante intento de la inspectora por arrinconarlo; aun cuando no se encontraba de humor para ello, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, necesitaba pensar en una nueva táctica para obtener la información que tanto ansiaba- Le había dicho en la ocasión pasada que quería saber que le había ocurrido porque quiero saber de qué manera dispone Sibyl de las piezas desechables. Puede que yo sea útil ahora, pero ¿qué pasará cuando deje de ser así?

- ¿Planea dejar de serlo? O mejor dicho ¿Planea en primer lugar unírsele?- inquirió la inspectora. Silencio.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando usted deje de ser útil?- inquirió el albino, tratando de dañar de alguna manera la mente de la castaña.

- Nuestras situaciones son totalmente diferentes –dijo trastabillando ante la pregunta del albino, bajó la mirada. Ciertamente ¿qué pasaría si no consigue nada de él? ¿Sería el fin de Kougami? A ella no le importaba mucho si la eliminaban, lo había demostrado cuando pidió la custodia del moreno, pero el azabache era otra historia. Empero, también en su cabeza flotaba la pregunta ¿qué pasaría si por el contrario consigue lo que se le pedía? Recordaba vagamente haber oído alguna vez del ahora difunto Masaoka "En este _mundo_ hay sólo dos _tragedias: _una es no obtener lo que se quiere; la otra es obtenerlo. Esta última es _la peor_, es una verdadera _tragedia_". Ahora esa frase no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza, y lo más probable es que se estuviera reflejando en su semblante.

- Parece ser que está al tanto de mucha información, inspectora, pero también parece que carece de mucha más, me hace recordar a George Orwell, permítame citarlo para usted- dijo con una mirada aguda; con esto llamó la atención de la inspectora y con desconcierto, la castaña alzó nuevamente la mirada, en espera de lo que fuese a decirle el albino, por alguna razón volvió a sentirse expuesta, como cuando tenía aquel hombre de rehén a Yuki, simplemente no podía con él, y aun no había dicho gran cosa- "En nuestra sociedad, aquellos que saben mejor lo que está ocurriendo son a la vez los que están más lejos de ver al mundo como realmente es. En general, a mayor comprensión, mayor autoengaño: los más inteligentes son en esto los menos cuerdos"- la inspectora sintió su boca seca y con un sabor desagradable, como si hubiese comido un puñado de sal, sintiéndose intimidada decidió regresar la conversación al curso previo al ataque del albino.

- Absténgase a responder lo que le había preguntado antes- dijo con una voz temblorina, causando con esto cierta diversión y decepción en el joven de mármol- ¿Planea unirse al sistema y serle útil en primer lugar?

Nuevamente el albino se abstuvo de responder sin importar lo que la pequeña inspectora le dijera, nuevamente había perdido el poco interés que había ganado de conversar con ella por ese día. Luego de 20 minutos de conversación en un solo sentido, la castaña decidió ir terminando aquella charla que no llevaba a ningún lado:

- Recuerdo que en la ocasión pasada, usted me preguntó si no me preocupaba que fueran personas como usted quienes manejaran al sistema sibyl, que a su vez rige la humanidad- dijo con un poco más de confianza- Francamente, Sí me preocupa, sin embargo, también estoy consciente de que es necesario que así sea, ya que la actual sociedad, no puede operar sin el sistema sibyl. Por ese bien el sistema Sibyl es requerido – mencionó con cierto deje de impotencia, que el albino no pasó por alto.

- Sólo tenga en cuenta, Tsunemori Akane, que "Las peores obras son las que están hechas con las mejores intenciones" – dijo por ultimo sumamente serio el de orbes doradas. La inspectora sintió cierta incertidumbre ante esas palabras, una que ya no supo manejar, así que decidió seguir su pensamiento anterior y retirarse finalmente. Hablar con ese hombre no era algo muy saludable desde su perspectiva, de alguna manera las cosas no terminarían bien si insistía en quedarse.

- Veo que no hay más que decir por hoy ¿me equivoco?- silencio, justo como esperaba- por lo pronto me retiro, preguntaré si puedo darle la información que pide, más no le prometo nada. Piense en lo que hablamos- sentenció para dirigirse a la salida-

Cuando caminó cerca del albino, esté ultimo pensó en derribar a la inspectora con sus piernas que no habían sido atadas y destrozarle la cara, si lo hacía podría saber qué pasaría con los elementos "inútiles" para sibyl y quizá lograría (si es que aun seguía con vida) contactar a Kougami Shinya. Pero no lo hizo, más que nada porque se sentía un poco mareado y aturdido. "Ah, fue eso" pensó, nuevamente habían soltado un gas apenas la inspectora se había puesto en pie, un gas que lo hizo caer en un fuerte letargo.

Negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunas semanas después.

- Mañana llegará una nueva inspectora ¿no?- dijo el ahora ejecutor Ginoza.

- No es común el contratar a una menor ¿cierto?- respondió la inspectora sumamente pensativa.

- Nosotros tenemos parte de la culpa ¿no crees?- contestó obviando su pesar.

- Cuando la señorita Kunidzuka escuchó su nombre…me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

- ¿Sobre qué fue alumna de la academia Oso?- intentó completar el ejecutor.

- No solo eso, ella…era amiga de una de las victimas de Ouryou Rikako…

- En otras palabras, las reminiscencias de Makishima Shougo seguirán presentes – agregó serio el moreno.

- Se equivoca, nunca se han ido- dijo la inspectora con una mirada que manifestaba su inquietud y rencor, podía sentir como se avecinaba una tormenta, por su parte el moreno asintió en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una noche lluviosa, les habían llamado para ir a investigar una escena del crimen, la situación le pareció una especie de deja vú pues así fue como había comenzado su labor como inspectora, y por fin pudo entenderla posición en la que había estado el ex –inspector Ginoza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó aquella voz femenina llamarle:

- Disculpe ¿Es usted la inspectora Tsunemori?- de inmediato se volvió para verla.

- Así es, debes tener muy mala suerte para verte envuelta en un incidente en tu primer día- eso era realmente un deja vú solo que, no le estaba pasando a ella, los lugares estaban mal…algo estaba mal, lo presentía.

- He sido asignada al departamento de investigación criminal, soy Shimotsuki Mika. Cuento con usted.

- Lamentablemente no puedo tratarte como a una novata –dijo excusándose- ya que estamos escasos de personal –la inspectora realmente lo sentía, pues era como revivir el inicio de una pesadilla de la que quizá, nunca podría despertar, sólo esperaba que la situación no se volviera un ciclo interminable.

Continuó dándole la misma introducción que le había dado el ex –inspector Ginoza, y mientras lo hacía, pudo recordar con un escalofrío algunas de las palabras que el sistema sibyl le había mencionado cuando fue a hablar respecto a la asignación de la nueva inspectora: "psycho-pass cristalizado" "proyecto Scarlet". ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué era un psycho-pass cristalizado? ¿Y en qué consistía el proyecto Scarlet?

Al mismo tiempo que ella pensaba en esas cosas el albino y el moreno, recluidos cada uno en sus respectivas celdas, pensaban en sus situaciones actuales, comprendiendo algunas de las pocas pistas que poseían cada uno. Los tres no lo sabrían nunca, pero al mismo tiempo les asaltó un pensamiento y no pudieron evitar murmurar: Estoy en una banda Moebius.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes más tarde, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente alrededor de la inspectora y eso le inquietaba a sobre manera, últimamente el sistema sibyl no estaba respondiendo sus preguntas, hacía relativamente poco, habían decidido aislar completamente a Makishima Shougo de todo contacto humano, ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era su condición; y por parte de Kougami Shinya, él no podía ya tolerar la presencia de ella o cualquier persona en la habitación, y el veredicto de Sibyl aun era incierto.

Por otra parte, tenía que trabajar en dos casos por la falta de personal en el ministerio de sanidad, los venía trabajando desde la llegada de la nueva inspectora, no estaba avanzando demasiado en ninguno, todo parecía ir de mal en peor, y lo que deterioraba aun más la situación, era que parecía como si el sistema sibyl la tuviese en la misma perspectiva que al albino y al moreno, era "libre" pero al mismo tiempo estaba recluida ¡todo estaba fuera de su control!

En uno de los casos que investigaba, el presunto culpable presentaba dos víctimas por ocasión, había forzado con lo que se creía sería un espéculo vaginal o un Retractor Balfour el útero de la víctima hasta destrozar totalmente los huesos de la cadera, los estudios revelaban que el procedimiento se había realizado cuando la víctima aun seguía con vida; en cuanto a la segunda víctima solía encontrarse su cuerpo sin vida con la cráneo destrozado y dentro del útero de la primera, una escena perturbarte sin duda alguna y que aun no lograban comprender ni ella, ni la nueva inspectora y aparentemente tampoco los ejecutores terminaban de "aterrizar" la idea a la que podría estar haciendo referencia el malhechor. Quizá podría deberse a lo grotesco de la escena, o que la mayor parte del personal eran mujeres, pero inclusive para el ejecutor Ginoza era un tanto difícil de entender, pues les dejaba ciertamente a todos un poco de inquietud. Era como si todos rechazaran la idea, por lo que no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué era aquello?

El otro caso que investigaba era el que más le llamaba la atención, y no por originalidad, puesto que para ese parámetro se llevaba las palmas el caso anterior que no lograba entender; en este caso las victimas solían ser "personas hermosas transformadas en ángeles". En cada escena a la que llegaban era igual: una persona con uno de sus brazos extendidos como si tratase de alcanzar algo (o al menos eso le había dicho Kunidzuka), tenía cocidas en la espalda un par de alas de grulla que permanecían extendidas, los ojos de las víctimas habían sido arrancados dejando correr por el rostro unas gotas de sangre que simulaban lagrimas provenientes de las cuencas vacías, además tenía la boca abierta y la lengua arrancada; la lengua y el cuerpo de la grulla, se encontraban sobre un espejo roto que yacía a los pies del "ángel" que solían posicionar frente alguna ventana o puerta colgando, como si "volasen" pero no era la obra en sí lo que la tenía prendada del caso, sino que los cuerpos de la víctimas, según los análisis entregados por Karanomori, habían sido procesado con el mismo químico encontrado en las "obras" de Touma Kozaburo y Ouryou Rikako.

Tenía muchas preguntas y una necesidad enorme de consultar sobre ambos casos tanto con el moreno como con el albino. Pues el primero podría ayudarla y guiarla como siempre lo había hecho, mientras que el segundo podría tener información provechosa e importante que no haya sido revelada antes respecto al segundo caso, pero le era imposible por el momento el contactar con cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? gustó? X3

El proyecto Scarlet ya ha comenzado, he ido dando algunas pistas así que les gustaría tambien ponerse un poco en el papel de inspector y/o ejecutor y tratar de resolver los misterios? sería interesante, ne? quieren comprartir sus teorías y opiniones? me encantaría leerlas ^w^

Notas:

"En este _mundo_ hay sólo dos _tragedias: _una es no obtener lo que se quiere; la otra es obtenerlo. Esta última es _la peor_, es una verdadera _tragedia_". by Oscar Wilde (ya saben que no puede fallar en mi fic la inclusión de Wilde XD)

"En nuestra sociedad, aquellos que saben mejor lo que está ocurriendo son a la vez los que están más lejos de ver al mundo como realmente es. En general, a mayor comprensión, mayor autoengaño: los más inteligentes son en esto los menos cuerdos" by George Orwell

"Las peores obras son las que están hechas con las mejores intenciones" ¿Adivinan quien la dijo? XD así es, tenemos más de Wilde por aquí.

* Banda Moebius: Es una superficie con una sola cara y un solo borde que además no es orientable.

Espéculo vaginal: Es un instrumento medico para hacer examenes, lo que hace es mantener abierto el orificio vaginal.

Retractor Balfour: Es un instrumento que se utiliza para retraer la piel, el tejido adiposo, los músculos y las vísceras después de la incisión abdominal para exponer el campo operatorio. **Aunque en el caso del asesino, este no hizo ninguna insición, así que debió haber sido doloroso para la victima...

Respuestas a los comentarios:

Shiro24Kuro: Omg! que feliz me haces con tu comentario ;u; así como a tí te alegra la actualización, asi me alegran a mi tus comentarios y los de todos los que me escriben, gracias! ^0^  
Tristemente, Kou se refirió así mismo como perro porque por el momento no le queda de otra más que aceptar la situación u_u maligno sistema Sibyl! Pero ya falta cada vez menos para que se encuentren :D

Sakuramar21: Muchas gracias Sakura, que gusto leerte por aqui tambien! Espero actualizar pronto :D

: Muchisimas gracias por animarte a leer y a escribirme Akari-san, ciertamente busco que en este fic la esencia de Psycho-Pass se mantenga, así que me da mucho gusto ver que si estoy logrando mi cometido. Sii, tantos autores tan buenos y a veces me gustaría plasmar tantas cosas, pero no siempre el curso de la historia se presta u.u (bueno habra igual más capitulos y mas historias donde lograrlo n.n)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! finalmente traigo otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza, mi musa se puso caprichosa, siempre pensaba en que y como escribir cuando estaba lejos de la compu o de papel y ¬¬ cuando lograba conseguir en que escribir la malvada se iba...en fin ^^

Les explicaré un poco la dinámica de los próximos capítulos, estos formarán parte del arco "Perspectiva" del fic. Veremos las perspectivas de cada personaje durante este periodo de "discommunication"

- Como habrá cosas que Makishima piense y otras que diga en una misma oración, los dialogos iran entre guiones [y los pensamientos en corchetes]

En este capítulo habrá un poco de ChoeMaki (pero recuerden, él fic es KouMaki, no desesperen).

Traté de captar a Shougo bajo esta perspectiva, por lo que me puse largos ratos a meditar y ponerme en sus zapatos...y debo decir que en todas las ocaciones empezaba bien, racionalizaba como él, tranquilamente...y terminaba hundid en reacciones como las que presentaré en el capitulo.

Espero les guste.

Les dejo inciar.

**Ojos de gato. **

* * *

En el caso de Makishima Shougo, el sistema Sibyl se planteó que: en vista de que no lograban que atendiera a sus peticiones, se decidieron por aislarlo completamente, debido a que llegaron a la conclusión de que desde la perspectiva de algunos filósofos, sociólogos y psicólogos: el ser humano es un ser social por naturaleza. Idearon que con un poco de tiempo aislado de todo contacto humano y de ser posible de la mayor cantidad posible de estímulos, el albino terminaría por apoyarse en el sistema para reponerse de su aislamiento y podría verle como un aliado más. Desde perspectiva de la inspectora eso no era más que una puesta en práctica del síndrome de Estocolmo, aunque para el albino y posiblemente también opinaría el moreno, que eso era tan solo tortura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para el albino todo había sucedido sin aviso alguno, un día liberaron nuevamente aquel gas somnífero y como era de esperarse cayó en un profundo letargo, cada vez que eso sucedía le embargaba cierto escalofrío en la nuca y un nudo en la boca del estomago, pues nunca sabía que habría después. Cuando despertó, notó de inmediato que estaba totalmente a oscuras y recostado sobre el suelo, pero no se sintió preocupado por ello, tan solo lo mantuvo en un estado de alerta. Aprovechó y tomó algunos minutos para desperezarse con parsimonia, cuando finalmente lo hizo, pudo darse cuenta de algo: no podía escuchar el sonido de la baja vibración que producía el aire acondicionado, lo cual no solo lo extrañó, sino que también le inquietó; por lo que procedió a intentar identificar por medio del tacto en donde se encontraba, no parecía que lo hubiesen cambiado de locación, pero por lo que alcanzaba a sentir con sus manos, le habían despojado de muchos objetos.

Decidió intentar no perder la calma e intentar analizar su situación, pero comenzó a embargarle una cierta sensación de miedo después de -lo que él calculaba habían sido- varias horas, sino es que un día. El transcurrir del tiempo era algo realmente indescifrable para él en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? No puedo ver ni oír nada…-dijo para sí mismo- ¡Corte de Sibyl! –habló alto para llamar a sus captores y poder demandar una explicación para ese tipo de confinamiento- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- …

El albino sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, usualmente aquella robótica voz le respondía de inmediato ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¡Sistema Sibyl!- intentó nuevamente en vano, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aquella voz robótica no respondería nuevamente...estaba solo. Pasaron algunos minutos, o eso creyó él, y comenzó nuevamente a hablar para sí mismo:

- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estoy dormido o despierto- su respiración se aceleró sin quererlo [Tranquilízate] pensó para sí mismo inhalando profundamente- "El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal" [por el momento ellos me necesitaban así que lo que buscan es presionarme lo suficiente para que acceda a sus peticiones, sin embargo, ellos deben estar conscientes de lo que significa que acceda sin un cambio real de opinión, así que eso es lo que deben buscar…pero debe ser por medio de…]

Sin darse cuenta, el albino se quedó dormido en medio de su análisis respecto a los planes del oráculo de Sibyl. Cuando despertó nuevamente, pudo darse cuenta que continuaba estando a oscuras, los sonidos no existían en su actual recinto, pero pudo percibir un aroma distinto en la habitación, palpó con sus manos a su alrededor y notó que había un plato con comida a su lado.

- Así será todo ahora…- susurró sin darse cuenta mientras sostenía aquel plato de comida en sus manos- Oprobioso…- murmuró. Realmente no tenía deseos de comer, pero ya comenzaba a tener hambre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado un par de días tal vez, y el albino suspiraba con frecuencia, analizando todas y cada una de las posibilidades respecto al sistema sibyl, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que sus pensamientos se encendían y apagaban intermitentemente, haciendo más que imposible ser certero en nada. Gran parte del tiempo el creía estar atento a lo que sucedía, pero luego se daba cuenta que no era así, había leído acerca de los ritmos circadianos y de un cierto experimento en el que a un cientifico pasó 6 meses bajo tierra en completa oscuridad, sin embargo, la situación era obviamente diferente, ya que a diferencia de ese científico, él estaba siendo privado de todo estímulo, no solo de la luz solar. Pero estaba seguro de que la situación no era totalmente ajena, se sentía justamente como un experimento, pero había un algo distinto en él...debía pensar qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana después o al menos, eso figuraba él, se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente habría pasado ya? Posiblemente menos de un día…o quizá ya habría pasado una semana o un mes, creyó haberse quedado dormido algo de tiempo, aunque no sabía cuánto, ni si quiera sabía si realmente había dormido; ya no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando o pensando cada una de sus cavilaciones, es más…ese plato de comida que acababa de recibir…¿realmente era el primero que recibía? Su percepción, su memoria, todo comenzaba a fallar, ya no podía enfocar siquiera su atención en algo…

- [Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estoy vivo o muerto…] Necesito pensar – dijo conteniendo fallidamente la desesperación que sentía en su garganta y río para sí como si le hubiesen contado un chiste o alguna ocurrencia muy graciosa- "pienso, luego existo" ¿no? [El mundo externo a mí es algo de lo que se puede dudar y cuestionar, por lo que] la mente es la única certeza que hay según Descartes- comentó volteando a un lado, como si estuviese charlando con alguien- Aunque por otro lado- si la habitación hubiese estado iluminada podría haberse notado que la sonrisa en el rostro del albino se borró por completo- el darnos cuenta del mundo es lo que hace que podemos darnos cuenta de nosotros mismos [por lo que mi punto de vista solo está anclado a una situación, según los planteamientos de Ortega] - apenas terminó de pensar aquel apellido y comenzó a reír casi maniacamente, y así siguió por algunos minutos, sin poder contener su frenesí- Kougami- susurró entre risas [¿recuerdas aquella corta conversación? Yo cité a Pascal y tu citaste a Ortega] –Kougami- volvió a susurrar más débilmente, aun entre risas.

De pronto, las risas cesaron y volvió a envolverse en sus pensamientos:

- Dolor…me dolió el estomago de tanto reír…me haces reír, Kougami- ensanchó su sonrisa y aun cuando era imposible poder verlo, su semblante se mostró más tranquilo- el dolor es una prueba irrefutable de que sigo con vida, en vista de que mi sistema nervioso aun sigue funcionando, pude percibir esta sensación de dolor cuando mis músculos se contrajeron repetidamente…[sólo…necesito algo…algo para no romperme más…] –Nuevamente y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido entre cavilaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando despertó nuevamente, como era de esperarse todo estaba oscuro.

- Es extraño…creo llevar días desde que apagaron las luces, los sonidos y básicamente cualquier tipo de estímulo…la celda no tiene ningún tipo de aroma pero…acaso…¿me he bañado en los últimos días? [tampoco estoy seguro de si he comido realmente el día de hoy…] ¿Qué fue lo que…? [¿Qué estaba pensando?] –se quedó con su conciencia flotando y la mirada posiblemente clavada en un solo punto.

De pronto, sintió que volvía nuevamente en sí- Es verdad, por la carencia de estímulos, parece ser que mi memoria está fallando- llevó su mano a su frente, apoyando así el peso de su cabeza [Necesito crear un estímulo y mantener mi mente activa].

Algunos minutos después, el copo de nieve comenzó a gritar. No articulaba palabra alguna, simplemente estaba gritando, gritaba lo más alto que podía, no le importaba el desgarrarse la garganta en el proceso, ni lastimar sus oídos al hacerlo, simplemente prosiguió así hasta que su garganta solo podía reproducir un hilillo de aire ante la dolorosa vibración producida por sus cuerdas vocales.

Terminó nuevamente recostado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, aun con su boca abierta, como si gritase, pero ningún sonido más salía. Se sentía asustado, sentía que si se dormía nuevamente su mente podría terminar por romperse: Aniquilamiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con el paso del tiempo y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a encajarse las uñas en los brazos, cerró la boca pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, como platos, evitando con todas sus fuerzas el quedarse dormido, sentía que si se dormía moriría.

Pasaron algunas horas y seguía sin poder reproducir algún sonido, necesitaba mantenerse despierto, así que comenzó a morderse las muñecas, como si con sus labios pudiese sentir su propio pulso, mientras con sus dientes se prodigaba dolor, dolor que pudiese usar como base para fijar su mente y mantenerla aun ligada a sí mismo. Continuó mordiéndose y encajándose las uñas en brazos y piernas, inclusive rasguñando su cara, se negaba a rendirse.

Estaba tentado a hacer ejercicio, pero temía cansarse y quedarse dormido por accidente, así que continuó con lo que hacía. No supo cómo, pero luego de lo que el sintió, fueron 4 días, se quedó dormido sin previo aviso.

Cuando despertó, no era sorpresa, todo continuaba oscuro, había como de vez en cuando un plato de comida que al parecer ya estaba fría y por lo que pudo sentir, sus manos, sus brazos y piernas estaban vendados ¿siempre habían estado así desde que lo encerraron ahí? –Tranquilízate- se repitió con un hilillo casi imperceptible de voz- Piensa- esa palabra-orden era para él como un mantra al que se aferraba [necesito mantener a mi yo despierto, no solo a mi cuerpo…pero también necesito mi cuerpo despierto para mantener mi mente activa ¿qué hacer? siente…usa tus sentidos] se respondió a sí mismo en su pensar antes de sentir que volvía a romperse.

- Choe Guseong- llamó a su amigo y asistente prácticamente sin voz…sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar- Kougami- hizo lo mismo con el nombre de aquel moreno. Lloró sin voz de forma lastimera, tanto que agradeció por primera vez estar rodeado de tanta oscuridad- Guseong- se abrazó a sí mismo acomodándose, sin notarlo, en posición fetal. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el nombre de su difunto compañero y de vez en cuando de aquel hombre cuyo paradero desconocía.

- ¿Qué sucede Makishima-san?- escuchó la voz del castaño. El albino levantó la mirada de inmediato, pero como era de esperarse no podía ver nada ante tal oscuridad.

- ¿Guseong?- le llamó algo inseguro, con su ausente voz aun quebrada. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se desgarraba…no estaba seguro si era aquello que las personas tienden a llamar "corazón" o si era su cordura la que se resquebrajaba, pero estaba extrañamente seguro de que tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y podía sentir aun las lagrimas.

- Estoy justo aquí, Makishima-san- dijo simple la envolvente voz del coreano, que aun tenía ese efecto tranquilizante en él- Nunca me he ido, es solo que tú no te dabas cuenta – Sintió como el castaño levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo para dejar que su nevada cabeza descansase en su regazo, mientras con aquellas grandes manos acariciaba agradablemente sus cabellos, de vez en cuando podía sentir aquella rasposa y fría palma contra su mejilla y cuello.

- Tú no estás aquí…¿cierto?- dijo sin voz alguna- [es tan solo una jugarreta de mi cerebro para mantenerme con vida, ¿cierto?]- las lagrimas no se detenían- [lo peor sería que lo escuchara porque he muerto] jajajajaja –rió sin voz, sintiendo las contracciones en su estomago- [ahora incluso mi propio cerebro se burla de mí...]

- Pero estoy aquí y te lo demostraré- al escuchar esto, pudo sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo desplazarse de debajo de su cabeza para posicionarse recostado detrás de él, tan pronto sucedió esto, pudo sentir las manos del castaño sujetar las suyas y a su vez, de esta manera ambos pares de manos le masturbasen- Tranquilo- le decía con su voz siempre tranquilizadora- solo siente, siénteme…vive…

Entonces sintió que definitivamente no podría parar de llorar, se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía…pero decidió ignorar esa realidad…aceptando con eso una posible y casi inminente autodestrucción. Se hundió en las placenteras sensaciones que le envolvían, manteniendo en su mente "siente…vive" esas dos únicas palabras a las que podría apegarse antes de posiblemente desaparecer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de prolongados periodos de tiempo en los que dormía, despertaba, se masturbaba y volvía adormir, volvió a él aquella imperiosa necesidad de gritar, su garganta ya había sanado, bueno, no "sanado" puesto aun le dolía a sobremanera, pero al menos ya podía producir sonidos. Se esforzó por no gritar, de verdad lo hizo, se contenía también constantemente de intentar mantener su mente despierta a través del dolor, pero era algo difícil.

A veces ya no estaba seguro de si estaba solo o realmente Choe Guseong había sido encerrado con él, por lo menos, ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo respecto a que seguía con vida debido a los constantes estímulos a los que el mismo se sometía. Había ocasiones en las que sentía como el castaño le penetraba, sentía fuertes embestidas, pero así como repentinamente las sentía, rápidamente se desvanecían y se daba cuenta en ocasiones de que estaba solo, su mente no paraba de hacerle jugarretas.

En una de esas tantas ocasiones, tuvo una idea que lo sacaría de ahí, una idea que llevaría de la mano otro fuerte quiebre …comenzó sin más a rasguñarse la cara, los brazos y las piernas, a morderse y luego pasó a golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas con sus manos para proceder a hacer lo mismo con su cabeza. Al golpear tanto su cuerpo y dejar de percibir el dolor como normalmente lo haría, su mente iba destrozándose más y más, de nueva cuenta siguió gritando con desesperación, rasguñando ahora el suelo arrancándose un par de uñas en el proceso, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo.

Lo supo, una vez más aquel gas somnífero había sido liberado, no pudo evitar sonreir [Piensa].

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al despertar, aun seguía oscuro, obviamente…pero por lo poco que alcanzaba a percibir, estaba recostado en una cama, intentó remover algunos cabellos de entre sus ojos, pues le molestaba el cosquilleo, pero se percató de que sus manos estaban atadas e imposibilitadas de hacerlo. Por lo poco que podía sentir, las tenía vendadas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, posiblemente había correas o esposas sujetándole…estaba inmovilizado. Pasó algunos minutos u horas con la mente en blanco hasta que finalmente comenzó a pensar y razonar, quizá no tan bien como antes, pero decidió terminar con toda esa oscuridad…debía proceder con lo planeado, ya estaba cerca...pensó que lo mejor sería morder su lengua, era probable que el sistema sibyl en su desesperación por tenerlo, le auxiliaría y si él se mantenía el tiempo suficiente consciente, podría comprobar algunas cosas. Cuando estaba por hacerlo, de la nada las luces se encendieron.

Por la total y prolongada penumbra anterior, cerró los ojos de inmediato intentando acostumbrarse poco a poco a la intensa luz que le ofrecían las lamparas. Paulatinamente lo hizo, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, pudo ver su cuerpo. En efecto, estaba vendado y había correas sujetándole, justo como lo había sentido. Realmente se sentía como una especie de marioneta o como un "muñeco descoyuntado", su consciencia estaba aun turbia e hipersensible, pero pudo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en aquella habitación, o si lo estaba, ahora había una cama de hospital (en la que se encontraba) y una pantalla. Al dirigir su mirada a ella, notó que estaba prendida y en ella…no podía creerlo ¡En esa pantalla estaba Kougami Shinya! Por lo que se veía, estaba siendo interrogado, la pantalla no tenía sonido, pero no importaba, no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al verlo ahí, un ligero brillo volvió a apoderarse de sus ojos, pero tan pronto ese brillo llego, se fue de la misma manera, cuando vio como el inspector en turno (no alcanzaba a distinguir el género) sacaba la dominadora y ejecutaba al moreno, en una explosión carmesí que se expandía tiñendo la habitación en la que se encontraba aquel inspector.

- Makishima Shougo- le llamó la robótica voz- por decisión unánime el sistema Sibyl decidió conceder su petición de darle a conocer sobre el paradero de Kougami Shinya…- si la voz continuó hablando no lo supo, el shock fue tan fuerte, que lo mantuvo con la mente en blanco por un tiempo. Y sin más, el albino dejó de comer…

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo, originalmente iba a hacer 1 solo con todas las perspectivas...pero si lo hacia asi sería un capitulo muy largo y tardaría muchisimo mas en traerlo, así que aborté la idea.

"El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal" es de Aristoteles.

"Pienso luego existo" Descartes

Como mencioné ahí mismo, también explico un poco da la perspectiva de Ortega.

* Ritmos circadianos: burdamente diré que son los ritmos biológicos del cuerpo.

* El cintifico del que hablo es Michel Siffre. Lean su experimento si pueden, es interesante.

"Muñeco descoyuntado" así describió su sentir Michel Siffre cuando salió de su encierro.

* El titulo del capitulo "ojos de gato" lo puse por el tipo de perspectiva que tiene Shougo, los ojos de un gato no pueden ver los objetos estáticos, ni todos los colores que ve un humano, pero su campo visual es más amplio, aun cuando están diseñados para ver mejor en la oscuridad que los seres humanos, hay penumbras en las que ni ellos pueden ver.

Respuestas:

shiro24kuro: Aaaw gracias ;u; que halagazo me has dado! ^w^ Ciertmente aparecerá el prof. Saiga, ya lo tengo planeadillo ^w^ solo falta llegar. Y sí, creo que Akane la estará pasando mal XD poor girl. En cuanto a la humanidad de Shinya y Shougo, no mentiré, realmente peligran.

: Gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste, ciertamente añadir al prof. Saiga será vital para el encuentro de estos dos hombres ;D cada vez nos acercamos más. U_U pobres de ellos, coincido contigo, el sistema sibyl es lo peor, pero justo como dices, es algo interesante por la misma humanidad que posee ^^ En cuanto Akane, ciertamente debe organizarse, pero como había dicho el viejo Masaoka, a veces es bueno jugar el papel de la "pelota" para seguir con vida, así que Akane también se enfrentará a muchas dificultades.

Gracias a todos los que leen y escriben, les amodoro mucho!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! y después de mucho traigo el siguiente capitulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero por alguna razon la musa solo llega cuando me estoy bañando XD pero ya empecé a meter pluma y papel y escribo esqueletos mientras tanto...claro todo termina mojado pero pues obtuve resultados.

En esta ocasión les presento la perspectiva de Kougami, debo decir que me es más dificil proyectar a Kougami que a Makishima, ya que aunque son personajes muy similares no son iguales, pero bueno, espero les guste este capitulo de la forma en que está y me den sus opiniones.

Por cierto! para quienes no se han enterado! Además de 2nda temporada de Psycho-Pass tendrémos tambien pelicula! Espero que la peli sea del monstruo sin nombre (la novela que vendria siendo precuela del anime) *u*

Advierto, en este capitulo hay algo de violencia (a mi me parece algo ligero, pero la opinion de ello es distinta para cada persona). Sin más, les dejo leer.

* * *

**Ojos de Pez**

Kougami Shinya en el fondo lo sabía, el sistema Sibyl había decidido ponerlo a prueba una vez más. En sí, el sistema quería disponer de él, pero no podía hacerlo por su promesa con la inspectora Tsunemori, por lo que si no tenía una "excusa" no funcionaría, si hasta el momento Kougami no había respondido como esperaba el oráculo, lo único que debían hacer era forzar esa respuesta.

Si las drogas que habían estado funcionando no habían dado todo de sí, solo había que cumplir con ciertas condiciones:

Mantener tan ocupada a la inspectora que no pueda notar los cambios en el moreno, ni lo que ocurriese con él.

Prohibirle por cierto tiempo las visitas para que el ex-ejecutor se acostumbrase a la soledad y de esa manera se confiase lo suficiente para cometer un paso en falso.

Aumentar las dosis de los narcóticos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno no podía tolerar más la situación, cada día le servían comida con más de aquella droga y él ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, no estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que no dejaba de ver a Makishima Shougo por todo el lugar, siempre ahí con él en su habitación, dándole esa sonrisa burlona y mirándolo por encima del hombro, por más que lo intentara, no podía alcanzarle y sabía que si no era cuidadoso y terminaba por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, podría terminar lastimando a alguien, aunque realmente ¿a quién podría lastimar? Desde hacía ya varios días que no había señal de la castaña ni de nadie más o al menos eso creía él, bien podría ser que cada vez que veía a Makishima podría ser alguien más. Su mente estaba tan deformada y enajenada por los narcóticos que era difícil de decir.

Cuando no veía al albino siempre veía a su amigo Sasayama, con quien mantenía largas conversaciones sin sentido, pero durante ellas terminaba por darse cuenta que hablaba al cadáver descuartizado, quien procedía a recriminarle y preguntarle ¿por qué siempre deja escapar al de hebras plateadas?

Había extrañas ocasiones en las que veía al viejo Masaoka, que aun ahora, lo seguía sintiendo como la voz de la razón, pero…nuevamente en determinado momento terminaba viendo el cadáver del hombre; ocasionalmente lograba ver a su ex colega Ginoza y al ruidoso de Shusei, pero en breve procedía a comenzar alguna alucinación más de Makishima Shougo de niño. Cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar preguntarse cuando fue aquel momento determinante en su vida, cuando fue que se percató de aquella habilidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el primer día en el que comenzó su aislamiento, no le causó mucho problema, después de todo, desde que había sido degradado, había preferido estar solo gran parte del tiempo porque desde entonces él ya no estaba muy seguro de cómo relacionarse con los demás, todo debido a que su mente era un poco más libre que la del resto. Tampoco le extrañó porque desde que había sido encerrado, solo la inspectora Tsunemori estaba autorizada a visitarlo, y por lo poco que sabía había todavía menos personal que cuando él estaba en servicio, así que seguramente la tendría difícil.

Siguió a gusto con sus cavilaciones pero para desgracia suya llegó la hora de la comida, pudo notarlo apenas el pequeño robot le pasó una bandeja con comida, nuevamente había droga en ella. Resignado porque no había nada más que él pudiese hacer, se dispuso a comer.

Luego de un par de horas volvió a sentir un ya conocido malestar, no los usuales en el que sentía dolores y nauseas, sino aquel peculiar malestar en el que sentía un miedo indescifrable, donde sentía con mayor acentuación que era un animal enjaulado, siempre observado y sobre todo: siempre en peligro.

Aun consciente de que si hacía un movimiento en falso, su vida terminaría, posiblemente por la liberación de un gas mortífero o bien por una familiar explosión escarlata; se intentó dirigir a alguna zona donde pudiese encontrar algo de seguridad y confort y de esa manera poder menguar su necesidad de huir o inclusive de atacar a todo aquello ajeno a su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que era difícil, se encontraba un poco aturdido, o eso pensaba él, pues su vista se distorsionaba en oscilaciones curiosas que deformaban todo a su alrededor, causando con esto que cayese incontables veces al suelo, en su afán de buscar un lugar "seguro" mientras sentía como el techo se le desplomaba encima.

Logró llegar hasta su cama con mucha dificultad y se sentó sobre ella, con la espalda pegada en la pared y con la vista centrada en la puerta. Cuando volteó a su izquierda pudo ver a su amigo y superior Ginoza Nobuchika, quien le observaba como siempre con una mirada de reproche. Él, ante el peligro de atacarlo por accidente, inquirió con recelo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo casi en un susurro, como si con eso lograse que los sensores de Sibyl no lo escuchasen.

- Lo mismo que tú. Estoy en espera del veredicto –dijo secamente el de lentes.

- ¿Él mío?- preguntó dudoso.

- …- no respondió, siendo esa la respuesta más obvia.

- Te he arrastrado a todo esto ¿no es así? – agregó reflexionando, ciertamente por todo lo sucedido y aun cuando la inspectora no le había dicho nada aun, era obvio que eso hubiese pasado- lo lamento, Gino- se disculpó con sinceridad, realmente era de las pocas veces en que sentía que había hecho algo malo.

Cuando volvió a voltear ya no pudo ver al moreno, pero entonces escuchó a su derecha:

- ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué, Kou?- esta vez le hablaba el difunto Masaoka.

- Lo lamento- repitió serio- viejo, tú…- pero antes de continuar lo interrumpió otra voz.

- ¿Precisamente que es lo que lamentas, Kou-chan?- ahora le hablaba nuevamente a su derecha su kouhai Kagiri Shusei.

- Lo lamento- volvió a disculparse.

- No lo lamentes, Kou- dijo esta vez su amigo Sasaya, la persona por quién por deseos de vengarle inició todo- simplemente resiste, que el tiempo no pasa por mí- apenas terminó esta frase el moreno pudo notar como el castaño tenía los labios amarrados con un hilo que hacía que tuviera una sonrisa permanente, sin olvidar que ahora tenía unas monedas por ojos que resaltaban, naturalmente.

El moreno se sobresaltó, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su cabeza, sentía una ira asesina recorrerle las venas, pero no podía explotar, no debía. Y luego frente así, sentado en el piso vio a aquel hombre con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, que le observaba divertido.

- No deberías lamentarte tanto, Kougami- dijo con aquella voz grave que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

- Cállate – espetó mordaz, estaba casi seguro que el albino no estaba ahí, no podía estarlo, así que quería y necesitaba controlarse para poder seguir con vida.

- ¿Crees que con lamentarte traerás a tus amigos de vuelta a la vida?- le preguntó divertido.

- Cierra la boca- volvió a decir imperativo.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustas, Kougami. Tu manera de percibir las cosas es realmente fascinante, y quedé impresionado como estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar a tus…-fue interrumpido.

- Cállate- ordenó con más fuerza, de verdad que quería tranquilizarse, no quería enturbiar más su color.

- Deberías sentirte orgulloso, le diste la espalda a los demás, a aquel único lugar donde podrías haber sido aceptado solo para llegar hasta aquí- lo escuchó, era semejante a lo que le había dicho aquel día en que se enfrentaron por última vez.

- ¡Déjame solo!- terminó por gritar.

Al hacerlo ya no vio al albino, suspiro cansado y se recostó en la cama, aun vigilando la puerta, pero un tanto más tranquilo. Quizá por el cansancio o bien que su cama era cómoda terminó por quedarse dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le dio la sensación de haber dormido al menos unas 9 horas, muy poco usual en él, que solía dormir 4 a lo mucho, pero no estaba seguro de ello, ya que no había reloj ni calendario en la habitación, pero no estaba del todo perdido, puesto que él sistema Sibyl modulaba la luz de acuerdo al horario del exterior, por lo que no era del todo imposible el notar el avance de tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando despertó, nuevamente era hora de comer, pero no le dio importancia, se saltó la comida y se puso a entrenar con aquel maniquí con forma humana que usaba, pensó que tal vez si sudaba y hacía ejercicio lograría liberar endorfinas suficientes que pudiesen mantener ocupadas sus neuronas, de tal forma que no pudiese darse el efecto de aquellas extrañas sustancias que le obligaban a ingerir, o por lo menos que el efecto menguara.

Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel maniquí, esperaba también con ello descargar toda la frustración que sentía, todo con tal de que su color no empeorase. Así pasó el tiempo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de la siguiente comida, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo tan rápido cuando entrenaba. Antes de comer decidió tomar una ducha rápida, sentir como la lluvia ligera de la regadera lavaba su cuerpo de todo el sudor y el calor que había sentido ante tal sesión de ejercicio. Una vez que salió, y como no tenía más opción, se dispuso a comer, no muy contento con ello, obviamente.

Esta vez, luego de lo que él había calculado una hora comenzó a sentir los efectos, él mismo ya se posicionaba naturalmente en la cama, preparado para lo que venía, sin embargo, decidió intentar parecer más sereno, estaba recostado, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y la vista fija en la puerta.

- ¿Tan ansioso estabas de verme, Kougami?- escuchó al albino susurrarle en la nuca. El moreno giró y casi podríamos decir que saltó de la cama del susto, sentía nuevamente aquella ira asesina recorrerle las venas, su respiración se agitaba podría notarse por la rapidez con la que se movía su pecho y como se ensanchaban sus fosas nasales, además casi se podía escuchar un rechinido en sus dientes, y podía notarse un enrojecimiento en su piel, pero permaneció inmóvil en el suelo viendo al joven de plata, que ahora estaba frente a él, viéndolo desde arriba de la cama con esa expresión soberbia que solo él sabía poner.

- Si pudiera, desearía no hacerlo- contestó con una voz rasposa y grave, incluso él mismo se sorprendió de comenzar a "cooperar" con sus alucinaciones, aunque fuese muy a su pesar.

- Supongo que preferirías ver a uno de tus amigos de las ocasiones pasadas. ¿Por qué no los llamas? Aunque, personalmente preferiría charlar a solas contigo toda la noche, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo- dijo burlonamente el albino.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no te largas de aquí?- intentó aun mantener la calma, debía evitar explotar como la ocasión anterior.

- Créeme que desearía hacerlo, Kougami. Pero por el momento me es imposible. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo productivo?-

- Productivo sería partirte la cara- volvió a espetar con aquella voz grave y rasposa que ni siquiera él mismo reconocía como suya. La sonrisa del albino se atenuó.

- Pero parece que tener una conversación civilizada entre nosotros es imposible por el momento. Me pregunto si algún día será posible tenerla y por sobre todo si ¿Lograrás atraparme?- apenas dicho esto el albino se disolvió en una colonia de hormigas enormes que se bajaban de la cama a toda velocidad y se le subían encima al moreno, quien aun cuando sabía que no eran más que alucinaciones no pudo evitar sentir terror de aquella multitud que subía por su cuerpo y le arrancaban trozos de carne.

¡Intentaban devorarlo vivo! Se puso de pie y se puso a sacudirse aquellos mortíferos insectos, intentaba quitárselos de encima, pues ciertamente sentía el dolor que le causaban las pequeñas pinzas al reventarle la piel, el curioso cosquilleo donde le recorrían y el terror de no ser capaz de controlar ya ni siquiera sus sentidos. ["El miedo es la forma de nuestra subordinación a las leyes físicas" pero tengo que recordar que esto no es real, no lo es] Se aferraba a pensar mientras seguía sacudiéndose y aplastando a las hormigas con sus zapatos**. **De pronto, sintió que peleaba contra molinos de viento, las hormigas ya no estaban ahí, en vez de ellas, estaba frente a él, aquel cadáver ya tan familiar cubierto de varios ciempiés. Cayó de rodillas y tapó sus ojos, quería evitar a como pudiera sentir más ira, más frustración, más impotencia. En breve, sintió a alguien de pie a su lado y como con el pie, ese alguien lo posaba sobre su cabeza para llevarla al piso. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia ese ser, vio nuevamente a Makishima Shougo, pero esta vez, en él pudo ver una mira distinta ¿empatía? No, eso no podía ser.

- _"Usted_puede descubrir a que le tiene más _miedo_ su _enemigoobservando_los _métodos_ que él _usaparaasustarlo"_ - Le dijo el albino, extrañamente a modo de consejo.

- Eric Hoffer- bufó molesto- ¿lo dices por ti mismo?- inquirió sarcástico.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te llamé por teléfono?- dijo pisoteándole con más fuerza la cabeza, para después liberarle y comenzar a desaparecer.

- Espe- no terminó la frase. De inmediato se puso a pensar en las palabras de "Makishima Shougo" obviamente todo debía venir de su propia mente, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué había optado su psique por tomar la forma de ese hombre para recordarle algo tan importante?

¿A qué le temía el sistema Sibyl? Es decir, ¿realmente intentaban deshacerse de él por su traición y su coeficiente de criminalidad o habría una razón aun más poderosa para ello? [Piensa] se repetía a sí mismo en su cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron unos cuantos días y al moreno se le ocurrió que quizá si se iba a dormir directamente después de comer, podría evitar sufrir los efectos alucinatorios. Así que en su siguiente comida lo hizo, pues no quería aceptar el hecho de que cada vez más hablaba con más calma con aquella alucinación suya de Makishima Shougo, inclusive había comenzado a ser la única alucinación con la que hablaba o inclusive la única que aparecía algunos días.

Logró dormir pero constantemente sentía u oía cosas que lo despertaban, así que realmente no era muy reparador, además de que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto. Ciertamente había logrado evitar algunas de las alucinaciones, pero días después de continuar con él mismo método para evadir los efectos, aquellos otros malestares como las nauseas, dolores y algunas pesadillas, comenzaban a acosarle. Era como si no hubiese forma de eludir todo aquel pesar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no estaba seguro si eran mejores las alucinaciones o los malestares físicos, pero como estos malestares también estaban comenzando a impedirle completamente el dormir, estaba seguro que pronto las alucinaciones volverían. Así que decidió optar por otra alternativa: cada vez que comenzara a recorrerle aquella sensación de peligro se cambiaría por su ropa deportiva y volvería a hacer ejercicio, como para encubrir lo que sucedía de los ojos del sistema. Pero esta vez, ya no sería antes de los efectos de la droga, sino durante ellos, quizá si en el momento sacaba todo eso que sentía podía evitar que se turbara aun más su color, desde que había sido aislado su coeficiente de criminalidad había aumentado en 7 puntos, no estaba seguro si había estado haciendo un buen trabajo para que no aumentara todo lo que debía o si el ya estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera bajo los efectos de narcóticos pudiese corromperse más, pero debía probar todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar alcanzar los 300.

Llegó de nueva cuenta su comida, mientras la observaba pensaba en aquel hombre, en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese tenido éxito su plan. La comida habría escaseado, el sistema habría tenido que abrirse al extranjero, el coeficiente de criminalidad de todos los ciudadanos se dispararía, la seguridad del país tendría que verse obligada a bajar, teniendo como consecuencia un gran número de inmigrantes y con ello vendría como en un efecto dominó una inminente ruina del sistema. [El sistema Sibyl por su parte suprime a todo aquel que se le oponga de una u otra manera, si se plantean fríamente los hechos, ciertamente es correcto considerarlo Fascista e inclusive un Panóptico como seguramente lo ve Makishima…Un sistema por el cual no vale la pena jugarme la vida…¿Qué hay detrás de Sibyl? ¿Qué es el sistema Sibyl realmente? ¿Qué es este coeficiente de criminalidad con el que nos clasifican?]

El moreno pensaba y pensaba conforme comía, lo malo de ello era que entre más pensaba solo conseguía más preguntas y menos respuestas, pero por la situación en la que se encontraba, incluso si preguntaba directamente no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Cuando terminó de comer, no pasó mucho para que se pusiera su ropa deportiva y luego de media hora comenzaron los efectos, él se había dado cuenta que conforme pasaba el tiempo los síntomas empeoraban, aquellas alucinaciones y malestares iniciaban más rápido, tardaban más en irse y eran más intensos, por lo que los momentos de lucidez eran cada vez menos.

Comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquel maniquí y nuevamente a su derecha se encontraba el albino, alcanzaba a verlo con el rabillo del ojo. A su izquierda estaba el cadáver de su amigo que tenía desperdigados sus órganos por el suelo, aquella inhumana figura se arrastraba por la superficie resbaloza por la sangre recolectando todas y cada una de sus entrañas e intentaba colocárselas nuevamente de vuelta, sin mucho éxito, por supuesto.

El moreno lograba escuchar los grotescos y húmedos sonidos de aquel cuerpo, acompañados de jadeos y gimoteos de dolor a su izquierda; y las ligeras risas y suspiros de satisfacción a su derecha. Conforme esto sucedía, golpeaba con más fuerza aquel maniquí, no dejando de tener en mente que era un maniquí, si por un momento llegase a pensar en otra cosa, era probable que todo terminaría ahí, seguramente su habitación se volvería una mortal cámara de gas. Pero no era fácil escuchar a su amigo que había sido víctima de aquella tortuosa muerte y tener justo en la misma habitación a su verdugo riendo afable.

- No puedes evadirme por siempre, Kougami, no si me buscas todo el tiempo- dijo sentado cómodamente mientras observaba al moreno entrenarse- ¿Quieres que entrene contigo?- ofreció.

- No- susurró a modo de respuesta entre respiraciones entrecortadas por toda la actividad física que estaba haciendo.

- Pero sabes que quieres hacerlo, deseas someterme y deshonrarme, justo como lo fue tu amigo ¿me equivoco?- ensancho su sonrisa acercándose.

- No [Concéntrate en el maniquí, entrena]- se animaba mientras aquellos sentimientos de ira, peligro, miedo, frustración, pesar e impotencia le embargaban, intentaba ignorar a ambos hombres presentes en su habitación.

- El sistema Sibyl te mantiene aquí como un animal salvaje, de por sí yo fui quien liberó tu mente de aquella jaula en la que te tenían…- dijo parándose frente al moreno y siendo a su vez interrumpido por él.

- Cállate- espeto aun en un susurro, lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara, que como era de esperarse, fue esquivado por el albino.

- Después tu mismo te quitaste la correa con el propósito de seguirme, liberaste un poco más a tu cuerpo y mente de este régimen…- dijo sujetando el brazo del moreno para intentar torcerlo.

- ¡Cállate!- volvió a exclamar en voz baja mientras se liberaba del agarre y esta vez era él quien lo sujetaba y lograba hacerlo tropezar para someterlo en el piso, teniéndolo boca abajo mientras él se posicionaba sobre el copo de nieve, haciéndole una llave en el brazo y sujetándole del cabello.

- Pero entonces, volvieron a atraparte y ahora te pusieron una trampa peor y lo sabes- dijo con una sonrisa casi carnívora- Intentan que liberes aquello que está dentro de la mente de todos los hombres, intentan que vuelvas a ser humano pero sabes que si te permites ser quien realmente eres terminarás por ser ejecutado- la intensidad de la mirada ambarina, encendía aun más la ira y el pensamiento del moreno conforme hablaba, el azabache sostenía con más fuerza al albino, intentando que con el sometimiento pronto guardase silencio- Pero piensa, Kougami, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? ¿Por qué yo puedo ser un humano común y tener el reconocimiento y admisión de Sibyl y tú no? Siendo que yo he cometido lo que en tu opinión serían atrocidades.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres aceptado, ni reconocido por el Sistema! ¡Es por eso que como un niño te pusiste a hacer un enorme berrinche para ser reconocido!

- Pero entonces pregúntate esto, Kougami. ¿Qué me propuso el sistema que a ti no?- esto descolocó un poco al moreno, era cierto, volvió a recordar que tenía que pensar ¿Qué habría sido? Después, no estuvo muy seguro del cómo pero volteó boca arriba al albino, aun posicionado sobre él, e intentaba estrangularlo, su mirada brillaba casi enrojecida como un depredador, sus dientes apretados se mostraban incluso hasta revelar sus encías, su respiración era pesada y las venas en sus manos y sienes se saltaban- Ya abandonaste todo por mí…pero…-intentaba decir entrecortadamente mientras tosía un poco, el azabache por su parte sentía el palpitante pulso en sus manos al estrujar el cuello, localizando así la yugular del de ojos ámbar- ¿Recuerdas lo que te preguntó el profesor Saiga?

- ¿Qué?- inquirió descolocado liberando ligeramente su agarre.

- Sobre si nos parecemos…

- Tú ni siquiera estabas ahí…ni siquiera lo conoces…- dicho esto se agachó y con sus dientes arrancó un trozo de carne de aquel ya enrojecido cuello, logrando con esto el brote de de flores carmesíes por la ahora expuesta tráquea.

- Sí estaba…tu me llevaste…-dijo en un hilillo de voz- donde no estoy es aquí y ahora, porque esto que vez eres tú- dijo con dificultad, entonces el moreno pudo ver como en vez del rostro de Makishima Shougo estaba el suyo propio- Ahora mira en verdad a quien tienes aquí- dijo su "otro yo" entonces vio a su amigo Ginoza haciendo que con esto aflojara el agarre y comenzara a descontrolarse, pero en breve se dio cuenta con terror que tenía bajo de sí el cuerpo de la pequeña inspectora.

De inmediato soltó el cuerpo y se puso de pie para caer nuevamente de sentón, mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel cuerpo, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, por lo que con algo de desesperación intentaba quitarse con sus manos la sangre que bajaba por sus labios y barbilla e intentaba con la tela de su ropa dejar la sangre que restaba en su paladar y lengua, estaba aterrado, eso era lo último que él quería, no quería para nada dañar a la inspectora ni a su amigo. Se quedó sentado con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras tapaba sus oídos con sus manos, pues alcanzaba a escuchar la débil respiración y un frágil y tenue gemido por parte del cuerpo que había atacado. Luego de algunas horas en las que la pequeña inspectora estuvo agonizando frente a él, de pronto dejó de escucharla, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies así que cuando levanto el rostro pudo ver con alivio que aquello que había atacado no había sido la inspectora…era aquel maniquí así que rendido se dijo a sí mismo…

- Esto es todo- susurró- no más…perdóname, Sasayama…pero no puedo buscar más a Makishima Shougo…- dijo llorando sin lagrimas, muy amargamente- No puedo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron algunos días y aunque aun veía a Makishima Shougo, y este último le hablaba, el azabache no le contestaba, no volteaba a verlo, ni si quiera se molestaba ya con él. Sólo esperaba en silencio a que se fuera, aquella sensación de peligro aun le acechaba, pero comenzaba a regularizarse, como cuando trabajaba, comenzaba a enfocar su mente en otra cosa, su coeficiente de criminalidad había bajado nuevamente a sus 282 puntos e inclusive comenzaba a bajar un poco más, él mismo lo sentía.

Fue entonces que un día, de la nada, una pantalla en su habitación se encendió y ahí lo vio. Makishima Shougo siendo interrogado por la pequeña inspectora, no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre aquella pantalla…pero de pronto, vio como la castaña sacaba la dominadora, que extrañamente se posicionaba en el modo de eliminación letal, volviendo así la nieve blanca en pétalos escarlatas.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo un gran vacío y pesar, se sintió por un momento despersonalizado, era como si nada fuese real. Ese hombre, Makishima Shougo…ya no formaba parte de este mundo y él no había sido quien acabo con el albino…pero si él ya había decidido darlo por perdido ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Será que quizá aun muy dentro de sí, la existencia de Makishima Shougo era su "raison d'etre"? Por ese hombre era quien era hoy, sin él…sin haberlo terminado con sus propias manos…

Ahora que el mundo había cambiado de forma por y para él…terminó por destruir aquello que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas proteger…No…quizá era tan solo una gran farsa, un autoengaño para no resentir tanto lo que no había podido hacer...Mientras tanto en su mente solo podía caber una cita de Shakespeare "En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser"

* * *

Y bien? Qué les pareció? Denme sus opiniones les amaré si lo hacen (~^3^)~

Notas:

"El miedo es la forma de nuestra subordinación a las leyes físicas" by Benito Pérez Galdo

"Usted puede descubrir a que le tiene más miedo su enemigo observando los métodos que él usa para asustarlo" by Eric Hoffer

"En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser" by William Shakespeare

La verdad originalmente quería citar a Conrad, Orwell, Wilde y Dickens pero para el rumbo que tomó el capitulo Pérez, Hoffer y Shakespeare fueron más indicados.

* El titulo del capitulo "ojos de pez" lo puse por el tipo de perspectiva que tiene Shinya, una perspectiva distorsionada, en este caso por los narcóticos.

Respuestas:

sakuramar21: Gracias por comentar ^3^ Sep, por el momento Makishima no quiere comer :/ pero tendrémos que esperar un poco para saber que hará el sistema Sibyl para controlar esta situación, solo espera un poco más, prometo que será interesante! :D

: Hola! ^^ gracias por leer y comentar, ciertamente Makishima ahora la está pasando mal, pero tal como pensaste y como pudimos ver en este cap, Kougami tampoco esta pasandola bien D: . Oh, si, lee un poco de él ^o^ es muy interesante jiji

shiro24kuro: Siii, el sistema sibyl es malvado D: hace sufrir demasiado a Shougo y a Shinya. Jajaja, si XD entreteniendose, jeje realmente necesitaba cualquier cosa con tal de no perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, podríamos decir que es admirable de su parte tomar todos los medios posibles para hacerlo. Ciertamente, no viene de gratis la "información" sobre Shinya, el sistema sibyl nunca hace ningun movimiento sin una razón, espera a ver lo que planean ;D

luvenor: Gracias por leer y comentar :D Wow, si logré que el capitulo atrapara, me da mucho gusto! aunque haya sido en una situación tortuosa, jajaja cierto, no lo negaré, los personajes con más carisma tienden a ser los que más sufren en los fanfics XD pero descuida, no quiero hacer un OoC he procurado tener cuidado con el grado en que he forzado sus mentes de tal forma que aun puedan seguir siendo ellos mismos! ^^

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
